bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Koniec Wojny Sojusz Shinigami i Quincy
Wstęp Wojna pochłonęła wiele istnień, straty były po stronie Shinigami jak i Quincy obie strony straciły przywódców, Ichigo Kurosaki zaproponował pokój między stronami, pokazując że on jest idealnym przykładem na to że Quicy i shinigami są do siebie podobni i razem mogą wiele osiągnąć, co nie do końca przekonało dusze do pojednania się. Jednak Kapitan 12 oddziału, niechętnie, opublikował informacje że Quincy pomagali Shinigami od dawna. Ponieważ Shinigami oczyszczają duszę a nie je niszczą to dusz wciąż przybywa co powoduje że jest ich więcej niż potrzeba, a Quincy pozwolili zachować równowagę dusz niszcząc nadmiar dusz czyli część hollowów. Życie wszystkich się ze sobą scaliło. Uczniowie akademii Shiro, od teraz i Shinigami i Quincy, mieli obowiązek pozbierać gruzy i pomóc w odbudowie Soul Society, pewien uczeń Raito Ōtoribashi, syn jednego z poległych kapitanów sprzątał właśnie z klasą gruzy, gdy pod gruzami zobaczył, nagą, piękną dziewczynę. Od razu wydostał ją z pod gruzów, była nie przytomna, zerwał z siebie górną część swojego stroju shinigami i ją przykrył wołając nauczyciela. Po tym jak dziewczyna się obudziła powiedziała że nic nie pamięta i że nie wie kim jest i co tu robi, potem znowu straciła przytomność. Była bardzo osłabiona. Nowy Wszech-kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku, rozkazał zrobić jej badania pani kapitan 4 i kapitanowi 12 odziału. Okazało się że jest ona „chyba” Shinigamim, ponieważ ma ona talent do Kidou ale również do kontrolowania reishi co jest cechą Quincy. Wszech-Kapitan rozkazał młodemu adeptowi zająć się dziewczyną przez jakiś czas, aż nie dowiedzą się kim jest. Postacie Raito Ōtoribashi (wyg.Len Kagamine)- młody uczeń syn siostry Sosuke Aizen’a i Kapitana 3 oddziału, miał on ciężkie przeżycia na wojnie ponieważ jego starsza siostra została przy nim zgwałcona i zabita. Jednak Raito uwolnił pokłady swojej mocy, uwalniając się z więzów, porozumiał się z zanpakuto swojej siostry i uwalniając shikai zabił Quincych, techniką „Ostrze Śpiewającego Shinigami”, w śród nich był również jeden ze Stern Ritterów jednak on tylko się zaśmiał i uciekł. Po wojnie w gruzach znalazł młodą piękną dziewczynę. Nowy wszechkapitan Shuinin rozkazał mu się nią zająć. Zanpakuto: Obie katany Są do siebie bardzo podobne, różnię się: 1. Tsuba jest kwadratowa i jest ze złota , ostrze i rękojeść jest srebrna na której są złote nuty. 2. Tsuba jest okrągła i jest ze srebrna, ostrze i rękojeść jest złota na której są zielone, małe kryształki w lini prostej. 1.Juukairoku- Juuroku jest to liczba technika jakie posiada, liczba brzmi 16. Kai od Kaiki czyli jap. umysł..Jest to katana która należała do jego siostry którą "odziedziczył" po niej gdy umarła. Komędą uwalniającą jest "Zagraj jak ci zatańczą" potem nastepuje wybuch dymu a katana zmiania się w pół miecz pół dość orginalną gitarę, potrafi ona wywołać falę dżwiękową zdolną rozbić duże duchowe drzewo. Fabuła: Rozdział 1: Młoda dziewczyna leżała w szpitalu i spała, a dziś był pierwszy dzień zajęć w akademii. Raito młody uczeń został zwolniony na jakiś czas z zajęć by móc zająć się dziewczyną. Raito siedział w 4 oddziale, pijąc herbatę i patrząc na dziewczynę z uśmiechem. Do sali zapukała duża umięśniona postać. - Proszę. - powiedział młody Raito Do sali wszedł nowy kapitan 7 oddziału, Tetsuzaemon Iba BlackChess). - Witaj, Raito. - odparł Iba. - Dzień dobry, kapitanie. - wstał z krzesła i się wyprostował gdy zobaczył że to kapitan 7 oddziału. Co pana do nas sprowadza ? - To ta dziewczyna o której tak głośno w społeczeństwie dusz ?-spoglądając na dziewczynę odparł kapitan- - Tak, to ja ją znalazłem. Nadal jest słaba ale kapitan Unohara powiedziała że za kilka dni powinno być dobrze. - odparł Raito z uśmiechem patrząc na dziewczynę o kruczo czarnych włosach. - Raito, ja się będę już zbierał. Po zającach przyślę do ciebie Ryūnosuke-kuna by ci przyniósł notatki, jesteś zwolniony z zająć ale nie z nauki. - Tak, Kapitanie. - odparł Raito nieco zawiedziony. Po tych slowach Kapitan opuścił salę i młody Raito miał na jakiś czas spokój, przez naspene kilka godzin nikt nie przyszedł może z wyjątkiem pielęgniarki by uzupełnić kroplówkę. Nasz główny bohater przez owy czas robił to co najbardziej lubił, czytał zboczone książki, patrzył co się dzieje za oknem i patrząc ze smutkiem czyścił swoje dwie katany. Gdy dotknął jednej z katan, w jego oczach pojawiła się rozpacz a on przypomniał sobie co stało się podczas wojny, krzywdę jakiej doświadczyła jego siostra na jego oczach. Jej śmierć i to jak mieczem siostry pokonał 2 Quincych. Wiedy do sali zapukała tym razem mniejsza i cherlawsza postać. Był to najlepszy przyjaciel Raita, Ryūnosuke Yuki (BlackChess). -Ryūnosuke.-uśmiechnął się Raito. - Witaj przyjacielu, przyniosłem ci notatki.-uśmiechnął się. - Nie gadaj o takich rzeczach, pogadajmy jak to przyjaciele, o dziewczynach o walkach, możemy nawet o szkole ale nie o zajęciach. - uśmiechając się zaprowadził Yuki'ego do stolika i usiadł obok niego. - Więc jak leci? - spytał uśmiechając się Raito. - D-dobrze. Nie wiele zadali i na zajęciach z Kidou dostałem 5. - przyjaciel odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Heh, gratulacje. Ja się tu nudziłem choć widoki były niezłe. - spojrzał na podopieczną. - No co ty... - Yuki się zarumienił. - Chyba nie zrobiłeś jej nic zoczonego? - No pewnie że nie Yuki, spoko. - zaśmiał się Raito. - Miałem dziś ciężki dzień. - podał mu notatki. - Masz notatki ja idę spać. Dobranoc.-wyszedł z sali ziewając. - Dobranoc, przyjacielu. Raito się uśmiechnął i położył na podłodze, następnie przykrył kołdrą, po chwili patrzenia się na gwiazdy za oknem, przekręcił się na bok i poszedł spać. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 1 Rozdział 2. Raito młody shinigami, bardzo zdolny, posiadający duży potęcjał i wielkie marzenia o pokoju. Po wojnie wiele się zmieniło Kaptian Mayuri wraz z oddziałem 13 i 11 wybudowali kolosum w którym odbywają się walki sztucznych hollowów z młodymi adeptami szkoły Shiro. Był to pomysł Dywizji Zero która przyczyniła się do pokonania najeżdżców i teraz równie z Wszechkapitenem zajmują się dowódctwem Gotei 13 i całym Soul Society. Te i wiele innych zmian zostały wprowadzone po wojnie. - Jezus, jak można tyle spać ? To już 3 dni. - przeciągnął się na krześle Raito. - Yuki powinien nie długo wpaść to wreście trochę powlaczę z prawdziwnym przeciwnikiem. Ale narazie. - wstał i wyszedł na polanę przed pokojem. Po wyjściu odetchnął, spojązał w górę przeciągając się na slońce z uśmiechem podziwiając ładną pogodę. - Dobra pora się trochę zabawić. - złapał za rękojeść katany. Uśmiechnął się. wyciągnął lewą katanę, prawą ręką lecz nie do końca bo końcówka ostrza nadal była w pochwie. Na ostrzu były wyryte nuty. - Zagraj jak ci zatańczą, Juukairoku. - katana się zaświeciła i rozpnęła w obłoku dymu, po tym jak dym opadł było widać na jego rękach czerwono-złotą gitarę elektryczą, której końcówka była jakby dłońą z pazurami i równoległą do "dloni" ostrzem jak z miecza rycerskiego. Raito naciągnął jedną strunę i puścił, gdy dźwiek się wydobyła się fala dźwiękowa która rozbiła drzewo w które uderzyła fala na tmałe kawałki wielkości trocin. - Już prawie zapomniałem przez te trzy dni jak się gra. - zaczał grać na gitarze coraz bardziej jaby był w transie. - No już wystarczy tej gry teraz spróbujmy tego....'Arpeggio. - '''Zagrał dźwiek Arpeggio i struny wiązały trzy pobliskie drzewa razem. Drzewa były tak mocno ściskane że pękły. -WoW, jak widzę zacząłeś beze mnie. - powiedział podchodzący do przyjaciela Yuki. - Witaj, chłopie nie mogłem się doczekać więc przyszedłem i już zacząłem trening. - powiedział zmęczony czekaniem Raito. - Dobra więc się szykuj. - stanął w pewniej ogledłości od Raita i wyjął swój zanpakuto. - Krystalizuj, Garasutorappu. - zanpakuto Yukiego świeci białym światłem, gdy światło słabnie można dostrzec że wygląd zanpakuto się nie zmieniła z tyjątkiem tego że przy końcu rękojeści znajduje się czerwona długa wstążka, za to różni się materiał z którego zrobiony jest zanpakuto, bo po uwolnieniu jest ona zrobiona z przezroczystego niczym szkło diamentu. - Myslisz że szkło da radę dźwiękowi. - zaśmiał się Raito. - 'Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara. - '''ostrze miecza zaczeło się się wydłóżać i wbiło w Yukiego, Raito dotyka ostrza a ono zaczęło świecić na złoto i uwalnia potężny dźwięk, ku zdziwieniu Raita Yuki zmienia się w kryształowego kolona i rozbija na małe kawałki. - Co jest ? Gdzie on się podział ? - Spytał zaskoczony Raito. - Przepraszam. - Yuki pojawił się za nim i zamachnął się kataną. - Nie tym razem. - Raito dzięki Shunpo się odwrócił i ostrzem zablokował cios kataną Yukiego. Jeszcze raz użył Shunpo by wybić katanę Yukiego i przyłożyć mu ostrzę do gardła.- Wygrałem. - Powiedział zadowolony z siebie Raito. Opuścił ostrze, a gitara zmieniła się w katanę, schował ją do pochwy. - Tak, znów przegrałem, jesteś za dobry. - Katana Yukiego również wrócioła do poprzedniego stanu. Podał śniadanie Raito. - Dzięki. - złapał za kanapkę i zaczął jeść. - Pyszne. - Zajada się uśmiechnięty. - Poprawiłeś się Yuki, nie spodziewałem się tego kryształowego kolna. To było naprawdę światne. - Wielkie dzięki. Starałem się. - Yuki uśmiechnął się jedząc swoją kanapkę. - Ta gdyby nie to "Przepraszam" to pewnie byś mnie pokonał. - heh to było świetne. Naprawdę. - kończył jeść swoją kanapkę. - Hej, Raito wiesz co z tą dziewczyną ? Obudziła się ? - Spytał zaniepokojony Yuki. - Nie obudziła się jeszcze, ale dziś w nocy coś mamrotała więc możliwe że niedługo się obudzi. - Młody Raito wstał. - Chodźmy do środka, tu jest za gorąco zwłaszcza w tych czarnych ciuchach. Oboje weszli do środka rozmawiając. Ku im zaskoczenia lóżko na którym spała dziewczyna było puste. - O kurna, gdzie ona jest ?! - Raito się przeraził nieobecnośącią jego protegowanej. - Co to co my zrobimy ? - Yuki spanikował. - O co chodzi dlaczego tak krzyczycie, chłopcy ? - naga dziewczyna wycierając swoje piękne czarne włosy białym recznikiem wychodząc z łazienki będącej w pokoju. Chłopaki na nią spojżeli. Oczy Yukiego zrobiły się ogromne a jego twarz czerwona a potem zedmdlał. Raito na tomiast zarumienił się i łapiąc za jakiś kocyk okrył ją. - Hej dziewczyna w twoim wielku nie powinna już chodzić nago. - Eeto...przepraszam ? - powiedziała lekko zdziwiona patrząc na Raita. - A z nim to wszystko w porządku ? - Tak, tak, to dla niego normalka. Niedługo się obudzi, a ty tu siedź wycieraj się. Ja pójdę po jakieś ubrania, okej ? -powiedział poważnie patrząc jej w oczy. - Ona z lekkim przerażeniem i powagą pokiwała glową wycierając się. Po jakimś czasie gdy dziewczyna ubrała już strój shinigami który przyniusł jej Raito (strój był uderzając do tego jaki nosi wice kapitan 12 oddziału jedynie bez onaczenia że jest porucznkiem ), a Yuki leżał na łóżku z zimnym okładem, siedzieli obok siebie on i ona, ona patrzyła na niego. Gapiła się na niego a on już trochę się bał. - O co ci chodzi ? - Spytał lekko przrażony. - To ty mnie uratowałeś ? - spytała uśmiechając się. - Eeeee tak to ja.- odpowiedział niepewnie. - Dziękuję. - przytuliła go i pocałowała w policzek. - Eeeeeeeeeeee. - zarumienił się, zaskoczony. Po chwili się opanował.- Nie rób tego więcej, okej ? -No, okej .- Zdziwiona opowiedziała. Wtedy wstał Yuki. - Nie uwieżysz Raito co mi się śniło. - Spojrzał na dziewczynę.- Aaaaaaaaaaa, to ona. - przestraszył się. Ona patrzy się na niego zdziwiona. - Uspokuj się popatrz już się ubrała. - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Raito. - A no tak. - Zobaczył że ona go przytula. - Ech, widzę że jesteście blisko. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał.- Poszedł sobie. - Nie to nie tak jak myślisz.- Krzyknął Raito. - Hej, a gdzie ja mam mieszkać ? Nie chcę tu być w nocy jest zimno, i strasznie.- Powiedziała. - Dobrze więc chodźmy do Kapitan Unohany, ona pewnie będzie wiedziała co z tym zrobić. - Wstał i łapiąc ją za rękę poszedł do Unohany. - Witajcie. Widzę że się już obudziłaś, jak się czujesz ? - Spytała kapitan Unohana dając młodej dziewczynie lizaka. - Dobrze, dziękuję. - liże i gryzie lizaka. - Eh proszę pani co my mamy z nią zrobić nie chce spać w szpitalu. - powiedział zmęczony towarzystem dziewczyny. - Wiesz narazie wszystkie pokoje przez sojusz są zajęte, więc chyba będziesz musiał ją przenocować. - Odpowiedziała pani kapitan uśmiechając się. - Co ?! - przerażony tym. - Jakiś problem ? - przerażający uśmiech pani kapiten podoby rzuciła Kurosakiemu gdy byli w Dangai. -N-nie. Naprawdę nie. - przestraszony. - Dobrze już chodźmy - złapał dziewczynę za rękę i ruszyli do jego pokoju. - Kapitan kazała mi się tobą zajać ale nie było nic o mieszkaniu razem, no ale już trudno jakoś to wytrzymam. Gdy doszli do akademiku akademi Shiro, otowrzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. - To tu proszę. - otowrzył drzwi i ją wpuścił. - Dziękuję, - wszła do środka liząc lizaka. - Ładnie tu. On wszedł do niej do środka i zamknął drzwi a za chwilę za nimi ktoś zapukał, był to posłaniec. -Panienka i Panicz proszeni są zjawić się na spotkaniu kapitanów które odbędzie się na terenie Pierwszego oddziału.- Powiedział posłaniac i dzięki Shunpo zniknął. KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 2. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Porzucone